


Dandelions and Rose Bushes

by art_of_a_diffrent_color



Series: Dandelions and Rose Bushes [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Because I think Bilbo got his tendency to Good Morning situations from his father, But can we talk about the Baggins temper?, Everyone talks about Tooks and their oddities, F/M, Fluff, Perhaps the Fluffest thing I have ever written, Takes place before the Hobbit, You can't change my mind, fluff fluff fluff, i'm sorry guys, oh god I'm one of those authors who tags their thoughts, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_of_a_diffrent_color/pseuds/art_of_a_diffrent_color
Summary: Bungo goes to ask the Old Took for Belladonnas hand in marriage. It could have gone better.“Why should you?”“Sir?” Bungo asks, thrown a bit by the older Hobbits demeanor.“Why should I let you, a Baggins, marry my free-spirited Belladonna?” The Took asks from where he stands in front of the hearth, eyes squinted with suspicion.





	Dandelions and Rose Bushes

**Author's Note:**

> Likeke the tags say, this is a total Fluff piece. I got to thinking about how this particular conversation went down, and this is the result. I must say that I am happy with it, and that you might need to brush your teeth when you are done reading it with how fluffy this is. I might write more biased around this story, but this piece is well and truly complete.  
> I don't own anything you might recognize (sadly).  
> Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Bungo my lad, come in come in!” The Old Took called, ushering the hobbit into the sitting room.

“My wife tells me you have something you want to ask me,”

Bungo opens his mouth, but the old took waves his hand effectively silencing the young Hobbit.

“I think I know what it is you want to ask. You want to marry my Belladonna.”

“Yes Sir, I – “

“Why should you?”

“Sir?” Bungo asks, thrown a bit by the older Hobbits demeanor.

“Why should I let you, a Baggins, marry my free-spirited Belladonna?” The Took asks from where he stands in front of the hearth, eyes squinted with suspicion.

“You’ll only stifle her, tie her down! Why should I believe that you want her hand for any other reason then to have an in with this family?”

“Now see here sir, I love her! I don’t care one bit about the Took wealth or any such nonsense.” Bungo responds, flustered.

“You’re not the first to tell me that, and I didn’t believe them either.” The old took says, voice beginning to rise in volume. “The fact is you can’t marry my Bella without my permission-”

“Quite frankly, Sir, it is not your call!” Bungo shouts, his frustration finally winning the battle between his Bagginsis propriety.

“I beg your pardon?” the Took asks, one bushy white eyebrow raised.

“Its not your call.” Bungo repeats, “It’s Bellas. So far, she has agreed to our courtship, I’m not sure why to be honest. Because you’re right; I have no great love of adventures, the closest I’ll get to one is going down to the river to fish on a fine day. I’ve never met an Elf, never wanted to really, and if it weren’t for Bella, I would have never believed Wizards are real.”

Looking down at his feet, Bungo fiddles with a button and mutters more to himself then the Old Took:

“I don’t know what she sees in me. I’m like a dandelion growing next to a Rose bush when she is in the room.” And while he can’t see it, looking down as he is, the Old Took has a fond smile across his face, brown eyes twinkling with delight. Shaking himself from his thoughts, which had drifted to Belladonna, Bungo looks up and the Took quickly schools his face back into one of shock.

“The point is, if Belladonna says yes, I don’t care if the Party Tree burns down and every hobbit from here to Bree disapproves: I’ll marry her!”  
Bungo shouts the last bit with what he desperately hopes sounds like conviction and not fraying nerves and spins on his heal to leave before remembering his manners. Turning back around, he gives an awkward half bow and stutters out a Good Morning. The Baggins leaves the Grand Took Smial with his ears burning, and very nearly runs one of his cousins over in his haste to leave.

His feet carry him down the path and over a hill until he finds himself just inside the edge of the forest. He sits down, back to a tree, head in his hands, worrying that in the span of five minutes he had well and truly blown his chance at properly marrying the women he loves.

That is how Belladonna finds him, sitting in the dirt with no care to his clothes, which Bella recognizes as his Sunday best. Pulling her basket more securely into the crook of her arm, the hobbit lass makes her way silently to where her boe sits, a small bouquet of yellow flowers held in her hand.

Bungo is brought out of his worrying by the sight of dandelions being thrust into his line of vision.

“Bella,” Bungo greets, a smile on his face and he hastens to stand up to greet her properly, but Bella simply joins him on the ground before he gets the chance, her blue dress and green apron haphazardly sent into the dirt and leaves.

Taking the flowers, Bungo recalls his choice of words he used to describe himself that morning and grimaces.

“You heard about his morning then?”

Bella laughs.

“I think that, oh how did you put it? ‘Every hobbit from here to Bree’ has heard about the scene you and my Grandfather raised by now.”

Bungos grimace deepens, not proud of his outburst but not regretting his words.

“For what it’s worth, I was in the next room over. I thought Grandma was going to choke trying to keep herself from laughing.”

Bungo can’t help but laugh a bit.

“We must have made for one heck of conversation to overhear.”

Bella hums her agreement, Brown eyes shining in the dappled light of the afternoon sun, cuddling in closer to her boyfriend.

“Did you mean it? What you said to Grandfather?”

“Every word.” The hobbit says without hesitation.

“And if I said that I wanted to live in Rivendell?”

“I’d come with you.”

“And if I wanted to join the rangers?” It had been a dream of Bellas when she was younger, one that many of the grown ups had laughed at before trying to convince her that she would much rather make lace to sell in the market.

“Then I would learn how to use a sword and protect your back.” Bungo, it is common knowledge, does not like violence, preferring to use his words to leave a mark. But for Bella? He could fight.

Bella rests her had on Bungos shoulder and sighs deeply.

“Have I told you I love you today?” Bungo asks before kissing her head, her mousey brown grey curls tickling his nose.

“Because I do. I will follow you anywhere my flower. I don’t care if my whole family calls me mad, I love you so, so very much.”

The two slip into silence and Bella pulls out various foods from her basket and the two begin to eat.

“It should be in spring, beneath the Party Tree.” Belladonna says towards the end of their meal. “And everyone will be dressed in their Sunday best, the men will wear dandelions and the women Roses. Our first dance should be to that song you sung at the midsummers festival, you know the one.”

Slightly baffled, Bungo smiles down at the woman beside him.

“What are you talking about?”

“Our wedding.” Bella responds in a soft voice, picking herself up off the forest floor. Bungo remains where he is, rooted in place with surprise and hope. Belladonna gets a few steps away before looking over her shoulder with a cheeky grin.

“That was me saying ‘Yes’, by the way.”

Back in town, the Old Took is in his garden when he hears a whoop of joy coming from the direction of the forest, and the old hobbit can’t stop his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Yah, the old Took was totally baiting Bungo into talking without thinking first. Poor lad, but Belladonna loves him so he doesn't have to worry about much.


End file.
